


Happier Times

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Extreme Rules 2013, M/M, Pre-Shield break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after Extreme Rules 2013, that night in the hotel, and Roman had gone out with someone else in the locker room for a few drinks. Dean and Seth had told him they would just go back and had a few drinks of their own on their own. </p><p>Completed for prompt on Tumblr:</p><p>"Hi! I love your Ambrollins fanfics! If you're still taking prompts I'd love a fic where Roman catches Dean and Seth either kissing or having sex. Pre- or post -Shield breakup it doesn't matter. A happy Ambrollins ending please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Times

**Author's Note:**

> Third of the three I have completed for the night!

It was after Extreme Rules 2013, that night in the hotel, and Roman had gone out with someone else in the locker room for a few drinks. Dean and Seth had told him they would just go back and had a few drinks of their own on their own. Roman was a lot more personable than the both of them so he had a few more friends than they did. Roman said he would be back a little after three-ish, if not later. They just told him to be safe and they went to Dean’s room (where they all ended up laying across each other in the bed anyway so).

It had been just a few beers in when the tension between them became too much. They had been doing this for years, really, and now they were riding off adrenaline. Off their new championships. Seth had initiated it. He had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s and it was all uphill from there.

They had gotten each other’s clothes off and they _got down to business_ so to say. It was how things went with them. They were each other’s output for the energy that they didn’t get in the ring. It starts out slow, tonight, surprisingly. A lot of their energy went into their celebration.

It was kissing, their arms wrapping around each other, laughing and smiling against each other’s lips as they give their own ring announcements for each other, their titles on the bed beside them. They even end up modeling naked in their titles, laughing at each other the entire time as they try out ridiculous poses.

It’s when they finally get to the actually fucking part that shows the real difference. They end up in bed and when Dean slips into him, on their sides with their lips pressed together, they sigh together and they rock together slowly. It’s a slow build up, almost silent save their heavy breathing, still laughing against each other’s lips when one of them murmur something. The orgasm is stunning, taking them both by surprise and leaving them both trembling, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Except, it hadn’t been enough. It was barely ten minutes later when they were already switching positions and getting back at it. It was a bit lazier this time, a lot more murmurs and smiles, a lot of kissing, gasping. The second orgasm leaves them both feeling boneless, Dean lying on top of Seth, Seth’s legs wrapped around him, Dean still inside of Seth.

It was the third time that they really couldn’t believe they had gotten there. Dean is laid back against the pillows, Seth’s legs on either side of him, bouncing slowly on him, Dean’s knees bent up for Seth to lean back on. It was slow grinds, their eyes locked together, chests heaving, fingers gripping at skin.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the door open. It was only when Roman clears his throat that both of their heads snap over and they’re stuck staring like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Take it you’re enjoying your celebration,” Roman says, looking a bit awkward, but mostly… amused. His eyes had a bit of a glossy look to them. Must have a good buzz.

“Even better the third time around,” Dean tells him smoothly, his fingers tightening on Seth’s thighs, grinding up into him again. Seth’s eyes go half lidded and he grinds back down again. They’re grinding almost desperately against each other, Roman just rolling his eyes as he goes to the bathroom.

The thing about all of this is that it’s happened more than once and Roman has failed to be shocked anyway, sober or otherwise. It’s actually really nice to be in the hotel room together because they always were a team when they were there. Always doing their best to be together and not let anything get in their way. When Roman exits the bathroom again, he finds them presses together, panting and trembling slightly. He grabs two wet rags to get them cleaned up with.

They get cleaned up and Roman strips down, flopping down onto the bed with them. Dean is moving, pressing his cheek to Roman’s shoulder and Seth is laying across Dean and laying his head onto Roman’s stomach. This is generally how it was and none of them had any complaints.

They are looking at each other again, all of them finding a grin coming to their faces. Tonight was the first night of the rest of their lives, it feels like. Each of them with a title around their waists. Roman is moving his arm and putting it up some, putting his fist out. Dean is the first to put his fist up with it. Seth grins at both of them and puts his fist up as well.

They drop their hands again and Roman is asleep sooner than Dean and Seth on. Must have been the alcohol. Dean and Seth find themselves still grinning at each other. Seth kisses Roman’s stomach gently, Dean kissing Roman’s shoulder, then they’re moving down towards each other and offering each other just a small kiss, rubbing their noses together lovingly. Then, they’re rearranging themselves, each of them laying on one side of Roman, tucking themselves against his side and grinning when Roman’s arms wrap loosely around them subconsciously.

It’s after a moment that they join their hands together on Roman’s chest, pressing their lips to Roman’s pectorals before they’re settling enough to get comfortable. Within moments, they’re all asleep peacefully, their titles resting nearby on the hotel room. It couldn’t get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love, kudos and comments are life


End file.
